Enya Nosse or E Family
by Yugilein
Summary: Draco, Ron und Hermine bekommen neue Familien! Klingt nicht sehr interessant...aber wens interssiert...
1. Default Chapter

E-Family - enya nosse  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Die Sonne schien heiß auf das Dach des Hauses Nummer Vierzehn. Obwohl es erst Februar war und der Frühling nur langsam in das Land einkehrte, schien es als wollte der Sommer sich schon vorher bekannt machen. Die Erde, hell und brüchig, konnte nur mit Mühen den Pflanzen und Bäumen Nahrung und Halt bieten. Hechelnd kauerten Hunde im Schatten der Hauswände und die Menschen schwitzten unter den Sonnenschirmen. Manche hatten das Glück einen Pool zu besitzen indem sie sich den halben Tag aufhielten, wenn sie denn konnten. Es war heiß, heiß für alle. Auch für die Mädchen in ihrem Privatzauberunterricht: „Professor Sprout, der Giftwurz geht ein!"Entsetzt rannte Christin zu ihrer Lehrerin und zeigte ihr den Pflanzentopf in dem eigentlich ein Heilkraut mit grünlich-gelben Blüten wuchs. Doch nun hingen seine großen Blätter träge herab und waren mit bräunlichen Flecken übersät. Professor Sprout betrachtete sie und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Mit dem Feldrittersporn ist dasselbe passiert. Dieses Wetter ist vollkommen unnormal. Dabei ist es doch erst Februar."Sie wandte sich ihrer Schülerin zu. „Christin, wir können jetzt leider nichts machen. Wir müssen bis zum Abend warten. Erst dann können wir sie gießen."Christins Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Heißt das, ich habe... Hitzefrei?"Ihre Lehrerin nickte. Schnell stellte Christin den Topf auf den Boden und lief freudestrahlend vors Haus und sprang in die Hollywoodschaukel. Sie hatte sich gerade die Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt als Professor Sprout wieder nach ihr rief. „Aber vorher räumst du das Gewächshaus auf!"  
  
Im selben Ort zur selben Zeit aber nicht zum selben Unterricht:  
  
„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht, Claudia?"„Ich habe den Topf mit Farn in eine Taschenuhr verwandelt!"Claudia deutete mit dem Finger vor sich auf den Tisch um ihrer Lehrerin Professor MCGonagall zu beweisen, dass sie es richtig gemacht hatte. Nur als sie zum Tisch sah, sah sie keine Taschenuhr. Vor ihr stand ein großer, gläserner, mit grünen Kugeln gefüllter... "...Eisbecher."stammelte Claudia. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Lehrerin um und machte sich auf eine Packung Moralpredigt gefasst. Professor MCGonagall sah sie durch ihre Brille ernst an. Dann plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung fing sie an... zu lachen."Sie lachte so herzlich, dass ihr fast die Tränen kamen. Ihre Schülerin blickte bestürzt zu ihr hoch. „Professor... Ich war nicht bei der Sache... Diese Hitze..."Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Lehrerin. „Schon gut, Claudia. Ich kann es verstehen. Dieses Wetter macht mir auch zu schaffen."Sie ließ sich neben Claudia auf den Stuhl nieder, nahm ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Sofort stand ein weiterer Eisbecher auf dem Tisch. Er war mit blauen und pinken Einkugeln gefüllt und mit Zuckerherzen dekoriert. Verträumt blickte Professor MCGonagall ihn an. Claudia neben ihr rutschte angewidert mit ihrem Eis ein Stück zur Seite. Sie wusste schon, an wen ihre Lehrerin jetzt dachte... und sie wollte nicht mitdenken, an diesen Mann mit den verfetteten Haaren und der krummen Hakennase.  
  
So verbrachten zwei der Mädchen diesen heißen Freitagnachmittag. Christin im Kräuterkundeunterricht und Claudia im Verwandlungsunterricht. Die dritte von ihnen hatte das wohl angenehmste Fach in dieser Hitze...  
  
„So noch ein bisschen Engelwurz hinein... uuuund Fertig!"Zufrieden und eisteeschlürfend setzte sich Bettina auf einen der blaugepolsterten Stühle und beobachtete den Kessel in dem der Trank brodelte. Schritte waren zu hören. Die Kerkertür ging auf und ihr Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape kam herein. In seinem Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck den Bettina schon kannte: Verträumt und völlig weggetreten. „Töchterchen..."sagte er angesäuselt. „Ich bin verliebt!"Bettina blickte von ihrem Eistee hoch. „Weiß ich. Professor MCGonagall."Der Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Lehrers wurde noch intensiver. "Ja in die auch, aber noch jemand anders hat mein Herz erobert!"Jetzt wurde Bettina neugierig. „Ach wirklich? Und wer bitte?"Er lächelte „Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Ein lautes Scheppern erschütterte das Anwesen. Die Kristallvase lag in Scherben auf dem Marmorboden. Neben der Kommode stand Draco und starrte seinen Vater an. „Aber... aber... er ist doch ein Mann! Und du auch! Wie... wie soll das gehen?"Lucius fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine langen weißblonden Haare und stöhne „Ach, Draco..., wenn ich dir das erläutern müsste, würdest du es so und so nicht verstehen. Aber sei es wie es sei." Er senkte den Blick. Der Hauself kam herbeigeeilt und begann die Scherben aufzukehren. „Heute ist der siebte Februar... Freitag."fuhr Lucius fort „Am Sonntag treffe ich mich wieder mit Severus. Die ganze nächste Woche wahrscheinlich auch noch. Und am Freitag besucht er uns mit seiner Tochter und dann werden wir..."„Moment mal! Professor Snape hat eine Tochter?" entfuhr es Draco mit entsetztem Gesichtausdruck. Sein Vater sprach gelassen weiter. „Nun sie ist nicht seine richtige Tochter. Er hat sie, sagen wir, adoptiert. Ihr könnt euch ja nächsten Freitag kennenlernen, während ich und Sevy ausgehen."Lucius sah den sprachlosen Draco an und verließ dann grinsend den Flur in dem sie gestanden haben. Draco stand wie angewurzelt da und versuchte zu verstehen, was ihm da gerade mitgeteilt worden war. Später in seinem Zimmer dachte Draco darüber nach. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht eine (E-)Schwester zu haben. Sein Blick schweifte zum Kalender. Der nächste Freitag. Der nächste Freitag war der vierzehnte... Valentinstag! Draco erstarrte.  
  
Ende des ersten Kapitels 


	2. Kapitel 2

Vorwort:

So da wäre also das zweite Kapitel zu „E-Family"! (Hat ja lange genug gedauert) Ich schätze, dass jeder der das erste gelesen hat (laut dem Kommentar hat es ja jemand gelesen gg Dankeschön!), sich wohl wundern wird, was das „E"in „E-Family"bzw. in manch anderen Wörtern zu bedeuten hat. Nun es heißt nichts anderes als „Ersatz-Familie".

Bitte nicht beschweren, weil ich in allen meinen Storys kein Vorwort habe in dem steht, dass das alles was ich schreibe nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist! (ähm also eigentlich ist es das schon... aber die Figuren sind halt nicht aus meinem Hirn entsprungen ") Ich bin nämlich der Meinung, dass das überhaupt unnötig ist, da die Seite ja „Fanfiction" heißt und wer Englischkenntnisse besitzt oder zumindest ein Englisch-Deutsch-Übersetzungsbuch zu lesen im Stande ist, ja weiß, dass es sich hier um Geschichten von Fans handelt. Ist eigentlich logisch.

So genug gefaselt! Viel Vergnügen (oder was auch immer man hat wenn man DAS DA UNTEN liest) mit dem zweiten Kapitel!

Kapitel 2

Die Tage vergingen. Samstag, Sonntag, Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch, Donnerstag. Es war kein Unterricht mehr aber Bettina lungerte trotzdem manchmal noch im Kerker bei ihrem (E-) Papa herum. „Duuu Paaaps?"„Jaaaa?"„Dein Umhang brennt."„Was? Uaahh!" Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei sprang Severus auf und betrachtete panisch seine Kleidung. Doch da war nichts. Kein Feuer. Er sah seine (E-) Tochter an. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie sich krampfhaft ein Lachen verkniff. „Bettina... Hast du etwa schon wieder Video geguckt?"sagte er recht verärgert. Mit einem Blick der Unschuld in den braunen Augen blickte ihn das Mädchen an. „Sorry aber die Szene ist einfach zu witzig. Genau wie im zweiten, wo Draco im Duellierclub so eine schöne Bruchlandung hinlegt (Spiegelei .). Hi Hi Hi!"Ihr E-Papa schien nun leicht verstimmt zu sein. "Du solltest aufhören, so über deinen zukünftigen Bruder zu reden!" sagte er „Ich weiß, dass er leicht beleidigt sein kann und dann ist nicht mehr gut mit ihm Kirschen essen." Verschämt blickte Bettina zu Boden. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut."sagte Severus und seine Miene hellte sich zu ihrer Erleichterung wieder auf. „Möchtest du wissen, was ich hier braue?"Er deutete auf den Kessel, der leise im Hintergrund brodelte. Bettina nickte. Was es auch sein würde, wenn ihr E-Papa etwas zusammenbraute, dann war es immer etwas, das man ganz sicher gebrauchen könnte. Das wusste sie genau. Also ging sie näher an den Zaubertrank und betrachtete ihn. Er hatte eine leicht rötliche Färbung und war ziemlich klar. „Das ist ein Zaubertrank mit dem man... ähm..."Severuss Gesicht lief leicht rosa an „... den wir... das heißt ich und Minerva... ähm... zur Verhütung nehmen."„ECHT? Das geht mit einem Zaubertrank? Das ist ja cool!"platzte Bettina heraus und ihr E-Papa zuckte überrascht zusammen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Und wie wirkt der? Ist da irgendwas mit Hormonen drin? "Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nein. Nicht solches Muggelzeugs! Eine Mischung von speziellen Kräutern und zwei weiteren Zaubertränken. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir zeigen wie man ihn zubereitet, wenn du mal einen Freund hast."Er grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Grrr.... du bist doof!"fauchte sie mit hochrotem Kopf zurück.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon spät. Ich gehe jetzt lieber ins Bett."Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Kerker, ging ins Bad, duschte sich, putzte die Zähne und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Bettina in ihr Bett. Die Digitaluhr zeigte 22:18. Schlafenszeit! Doch sie schlief nicht sofort. Warum hat er nur so reagiert?' dachte sie als sie sich an das vorherige Gespräch erinnerte. Draco ist doch bestimmt kein Monster... nein bestimmt nicht... ganz bestimmt nicht...'

Der darauffolgende Tag begann für Bettina recht normal. So normal, wie ein Valentinstag schon beginnen kann: Aufstehen, ins Bad gehen, auf der Seife am Boden ausrutschen und gegen die Wand knallen. Und weil man am Morgen noch nicht so ganz da ist, bemerkt man nicht den I-love-Milka-Schokoriegel im Müsli und schüttet nichtsahnend Milch drüber, bis man merkt, dass dort irgendetwas langes, braunes, von der Milch aufgeweichtes auf dem Löffel liegt. „Paps, es wäre besser, du würdest die Schokoriegel das nächste Mal in der leeren Schüssel verstecken, damit ich nicht denken muss, dass die Kellogsfirma ihr Verfallsdatum heruntergesetzt hat."

Bei den Malfoys verlief der Morgen auch nicht gerade reibungslos;

„Guten Morgen, mein Söhnchen. Aufwachen!"flötete Lucius mit morgendlich gutgelaunter Stimme in der Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen zog sich Draco die Bettdecke über den Kopf, um sich vor der blendenden Helligkeit, die mit einemmal in seinem Zimmer herrschte, zu schützen. Lucius trat an sein Bettende und betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Also wirklich, Draco! Es ist zehn Uhr. In drei Stunden kommt unser Besuch und du liegst immer noch faul im Bett. Los Aufstehen!"Mit einem Ruck riss er Draco die Bettdecke weg und grinste ihn an. „Für heute Nacht wirst du dir wohl oder übel etwas anziehen müssen, mein Söhnchen."„Mmhhh... will nicht..."maulte dieser, kugelte sich wie eine Katze auf dem Bettlaken ein und kniff die Augen zu. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie sehr begeistert wäre, wenn du nackt neben ihr schläfst."Zack! Draco sprang auf und starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. „Wie? Neben mir? Was-Was soll das heißen? Schläft sie etwa... hier?"„Natürlich. Ihr sollt euch schließlich kennenlernen."Grinsend verließ Lucius das Zimmer ohne auf Dracos erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten. „H-Hey! Moment mal!"Er stürzte aus dem Bett, griff sich seine Shorts, zog sie hastig an und rannte wie vom Blitz geschlagen seinem Vater den Korridor hinterher. „Warum kann sie nicht in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen? Weshalb in MEINEM ZIMMER? Ich kenn sie doch überhaupt nicht!"Lucius wandte den Kopf und sah auf Draco hinab. Seine grauen Augen strahlten etwas aus, das Draco unbekannt vorkam. „Nun... „ begann Lucius. „Ich dachte mir, dass es dir gut tun würde, wenn ein weibliches Wesen wieder in unserem Haus sei. Da deine Mutter..."Er stockte und senkte den Blick.

Ende des zweiten Kapitels


End file.
